Masquerade
by noctepanther
Summary: As the song goes, The best things happen while you're dancing.


**_Masquerade_**.

_After some talk on the forum about what makes a good Raine/Regal fic, I decided to write this, in hopes of improving my oneshots of this wonderful couple. It takes place five years after the end of ToS. Which, by the way, I don't own. So there is your disclaimer._

Regal walked into the ballroom, drawing admiring looks from the females and glares from their male partners. Ignoring them, he headed straight for the bar, already upset in his decision to come. He tugged at the mask hanging awkwardly on his face, feeling a sudden loathing for aristocracy of which he was a part of. All these frivolous parties. A waste of money and time that could be spent on other things, such as further unifying the two worlds. Sighing, Regal ordered a scotch on the rocks and looked out to the dance floor.

In the middle of the room, a large ice sculpture of the heros of Symphonia stood, proud and glorious. Couples danced around it, identities masked by their costumes. This party was Zelos' idea, a masquerade to celebrate the fifth anniversary of the restoring of the Tree of Mana. Regal knew his comrades were somewhere, but couldn't see them as a result of the soft glow given off by the hanging chandeliers and the clothes his friends wore. Drowning his drink, Regal signaled for another.

"Regal! How are ya?" A familiar voice sounded behind the large man. Sighing, he turned around to see the Zelos, dressed gaudily as a knight, but his flowing red hair easily gave him away. Sitting down, the former Chosen One ordered himself a gin whisky, and turned to face the Duke. "How come you're not dancing?" Zelos asked with a goofy grin. "Everyone else is, or.." he dropped his voice down to a low whisper, so that Regal had to lean in to hear. "Or have you just not found the right girl?" Zelos smiled when he saw the passing truth on Regal's face. "HA! I was right!" He gestured to the dance floor. "Take your pick man! It's fresh meat galore! And all of those sheep would love to have a piece of you." Zelos got up and started to walk away, a slight stumble in his gait. "I'm gonna -hic- find a date for you by the -hic- end end of the night!" He called over his shoulder, voice several decibels louder than it should have been.

Sighing, Regal turned around to face the crowd, looking at, as Zelos had referred to them as, all the 'sheep' out there. There was no doubt in his mind that there were very beautiful women out there, but what would they see him as? An endless vault of money, or maybe a stepladder to the highest reaches of status. Shaking his head, Regal drowned his drink in a single gulp, and left the bar for the ballroom floor. On a second thought, he got another drank and swallowed that one down to. He would need all the help he could get.

As soon as he put his right foot on the floor, Regal was immediately flagged down by Colette, who was dragging Lloyd after her with surprising force. "Regal!" She exclaimed happily, throwing her arms around him. Colette would always be Colette. "We were wondering when you would decide to come out here, weren't we Lloyd?" Lloyd nodded his head wearily. They were in matching costumes, both dressed as pirates.

"How come you're not here with anyone Regal?" The famous swordsman asked, lacing his fingers in Colette's own, the blonde girl giggling slightly.

Regal chose to ignore this act of love, answering, "I received my invitation late, so I could not find a partner in time." It was a lie, but they wouldn't know.

Lloyd stared at him suspiciously for a moment and then said. "Why don't you go dance with Raine? She came alone too." He pointed to a corner where a lone figure stood in the shadows.

"I'm worried she's not having any fun." Colette pouted. Lloyd put a comforting arm around her and led her further onto the floor as a slow song started to play.

Regal stood there for a moment, contemplating his choices. Raine was alone, just like him. And Half-elves did have a reputation to be graceful, so he didn't have to worry about her stepping on his toes. He headed over to the corner where she stood.

Raine looked up as she heard footsteps come towards her, wine glass held loosely in her hands. There was Regal, blue hair pulled back in a tight ponytail to reveal his broad forehead, dressed sharply as a foreign prince, a black mask covering his light blue eyes. "Yes?" She asked quietly, sipping her drink.

Regal extended his head towards the lovely half-elf. "Would you like to dance?" His voice was sincere, his question honest. Raine stood there for a moment, and then put her glass down on a table, putting her dainty hand within his massive one.

Regal led her assuredly to the center of the dance floor, and moved Raine so that their bodies were close. Too close. She could smell his musty scent, and he could feel her strong body through the silk of the kimono she was wearing.

Raine allowed him to lead her across the floor, choosing instead to look deep into his eyes. It was nice to be treated like a lady for once. Adjusting herself in his arms, she sighed and leaned her head against his strong chest. Raine could feel him tightened at this movement, and then relax slightly, his hand moving through her hair. She sighed happily at these simple gestures.

Regal moved her fluidly across the floor, never out of time with the music. The soft glow of light made her silver hair sparkle, and although he couldn't she her deep blue eyes at this time, he knew that he would otherwise be lost in them. Something within him started to burn, like a blush on his heart. He had this feeling only once before, when he was with Alicia.

Raine felt his body go rigid once more. Looking up, she saw his light blue eyes staring at her, a strange look on his face. She furrowed her brow, trying to determine the change in his demeanor. It wasn't a bad look upon his face, nor was it a particularly happy one. "Regal, is something..." She started, but was cut off by his lips on hers, a passionate kiss upon both their mouths.

Suddenly Regal broke it off. "I'm sorry," he said, unraveling his arms from around her body. "I shouldn't have done that." He started to walk away.

A small but firm hand stayed him though. "Regal, you did nothing wrong." Raine's voice broke through. "We've both just realized something that we were both too blind to see."

And with that, Raine turned him around and kissed him passionately. All around them, the guests broke out in cheers in honor of the new lovers. Genis handed over to Lloyd several hundred Gald, having lost their bet.

And above it all, Zelos could be heard saying, "OW! Sheena!"


End file.
